Saying No to the Wrong Man
by Le Neko-neko
Summary: Saying yes to the right man, wrong man...saying no to the right man, wrong man...what difference does it make, honestly?


**Le moi:** Hey good morning! Wassup my bros :3 Miss Check Yes Naminé yet? No? -OKAYFACE- Haha ;w; As promised, I'm here for Check Yes Naminé's Anniversary fan fics (I know it's stupid and I'm overreacting but trust me this is my first fic that lasted a year yay)! This is number 1 :3

**Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix**

* * *

The banisters and beams where the white and blue cloths hanged from looked far more attractive than the decorations themselves. Two, bright and crystal chandeliers sparkled from the lights while they hung from the high-rise ceilings of the church. Strings of nylon and pearls hang from crevices and lined the entrance of the church, glinting from the light as well. The pews were decorated with blue and white cloth as well, and roses lined the very front of the pews. Candle stands that stood at each side of the seats sat white wax candles, and the body of the steel pole was laced with blue and white cloth themselves. From the closed church doors, a red (shouldn't it be blue as well?) carpet was laid until it reached the altar, filled with scattered petals of white and pink roses.

The woman took one last stare at the empty interior of the church before walking forward, her steps even and steady, her bouquet gripped in her hands. Her dress was long and flowing, sweeping aside the petals as she walked forward, eyes forward and quite indifferent as she neared the altar. Her eyes glanced at the empty, front church pews, then back to the altar. She stopped in front of the altar, hands clasped in front of her. From an outsider, it may seem that this lovely woman was stood up and the wedding was canceled, while she diligently stayed to wait for her groom despite how impossible it may be.

That's not the situation is, though.

The woman closed her eyes and listened to the soft gust of wind from the open windows and the scent of roses wafting in the air. Footsteps resounded behind her, and she didn't open her eyes yet when they neared her, until a hand grasped her own and she felt the bouquet in her hands get taken away and thrown somewhere, making her smile in amusement as it landed with a small thud—it fell on one of the church pews.

Then she was lightly spun around and the same person grabbed her hand more firmly and pulled her close against his frame. She looked up and met his eyes with her own.

"Red suits you better." He says like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "If you were my bride, this place will be full of red. And your dress wouldn't be this cliché either. Blue is overused."

"Hey, that hurts my feelings. Roxas' too." She pouted, and he rolled his eyes.

"Like I care." He smirked. "Although I don't think your blue is overused. I like your eyes."

He raised the same hand to his lips and planted a small kiss on the gloved knuckle, not breaking his stare with her calm ones. He frowned though; and he grabbed her hands, pulling off the gloves as she giggled.

"And if you were my bride, I won't let you wear gloves." He kissed each finger gently, moving down to her palm after. "And we won't be attending any shitty reception party after the wedding. Who needs that when we can just go straight to the honeymoon?"

"Tradition, maybe?" She smiled, hooking a finger to the knot of his black tie and pulled him closer with an amused smile. "Rice throwing, speeches, the first dance?"

"I had many of your firsts already. First dance, first kiss, first to hold your hand, first date." He smirked. "Well, maybe if you were my bride I'd have your first time and first marriage and first baby as well."

"First baby?" She giggled.

"That meaning there are many more to come." He declared and wrapped an arm around her waist, placing her free hand on his shoulder while the other in his grip. She giggled as they spun around the front of the church, making random circles and twirls. "I want our first pair to be twins. A boy then a girl." He placed a small kiss on the bottom of her ear when he had spun her and caught her back. "I want my daughter to look like you." He says.

"Don't you mean 'our' daughter?" She smiled against his chest. "Why does she have to look like me?"

"I can spoil her and you can't even do anything about it." He snickered. "You wouldn't let me spoil you, so I'll spoil my daughter instead."

Giggling, she asked, "And our son?"

He placed his hands on the small of her back and pulled her closer while they swayed, her foreheads colliding gently.

"I want him to look like me. So you can raise him to be like you instead of me."

"Why?"

"So he can be the big brother to protect his sister in contrast to the way I failed to be one." He shrugged, and she smiled, bringing her arms around his neck, locking them together by the elbows. "I don't want some bastard hanging around my daughter without going through my son first." He smirked.

"And how will I do that, exactly?"

"You teach him of course. Through intellect." He kissed the corner of her mouth gently. "Women with brains are my type."

"Quiet, you." She blushed, and he gave her another kiss on the lips while she rotated the ring in her finger, grinning in the short-lived kiss.

"And if you were my bride, I'd make sure you're mine only. As I am yours only. Married exclusively." He cheekily grinned.

"Possessive." She smiled and pecked him on the lips as well.

"A man treasures his bride more than his life. Or something like that." He stopped their swaying and held her at arms' length, her hands in his. "If you were my bride, I'll marry you in a cliff. Then we're going to jump and make a fool out of ourselves and carry ourselves soaking wet." She giggled. "If you were my bride, we wouldn't invite those pesky relatives and friends. Just you and me."

"That's impossible."

"Okay, how about maybe you and me, the priest, our families and a few close friends then?" He rolled his eyes, but he was amused. "You like your cat to come too? He'll be the ring bearer." She laughed, squeezing his hands.

"No, that'll be fine." She giggled. "I don't think Karu appreciates being dressed up and forced to walk while carrying a cushion of rings in his back."

"We can make Sora do it. He's a dog."

"You're mean."

"Thanks." He grinned mischievously. "Will you marry me?"

"No." She said bluntly that he snorted, amused.

"The two of us are gathered here today in the presence of God and these invisible witnesses, to join us in matrimony. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together , let them speak now or forever hold their peace." He flashed her grin. "Kay, no one's complaining."

She smiled again.

"Do you, Natalie Shinra, take me, Vanitas Fair, to be your lawfully wedded husband to live in the state of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all the others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I don't." She replied, still grinning. He eyed her blankly, scowling a little as her grin grew.

"Ahh, why not?"

"Do you, Vanitas Fair, take me, NAMINÉ Shinra," she grinned softly. "…to be your lawfully wedded wife to live in the state of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all the others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

He gave her smile.

"I do." He proudly answered, smirking.

Naminé snickered and leaned on his chest, slapping his chest lightly as he smirked, wrapping his arms on her waist tightly as she laughed her heart out. He joined her laughter with small, amused chuckles and smirks, catching her fidgeting and rotating the ruby-encrusted engagement ring on her finger. Just as it should be.

"Geez, OUR wedding is still 6 months due and we're already doing this!" She laughed.

"It's good practice. Besides," he shrugged. "You caught Xion's bouquet. NOW it's really official that you're getting married next. And that lucky bastard happens to be me." Vanitas arrogantly chided. "Now, since no one spoke, I believe it's time I kiss the bride."

"Tsk, tsk." Naminé rolled her eyes and closed them, grinning like a fool as he cupped her face and neared her lips, feeling his warm, minty breath ghost along her bottom lip as she herself imagined that this day was their wedding day.

"I object." Came a very annoyed voice by the doorway, just as their lips brushed, and Vanitas hissed under his breath. Naminé snickered at his frustrated growl, and turned as well, spotting her brother and her fiancé's sister, Roxas and Xion.

"So here you two are. Getting all mushy in the place where we got married. Not very nice, you know." Roxas commented snidely.

"I'll show you mushy." Vanitas grumbled as she approached the smirking blonde groom, who had an arm wrapped around his wife's waist. Naminé laughed as she pulled the ravenet's hands playfully choking her brother, and smiled at the pair.

"Congrats again, Roxas, Xion." She smiled at them, feeling happy for her brother and her now-sister-in-law.

"Thanks Naminé. I could say the same thing to you and this ass right here but…never mind." Roxas grinned. Vanitas only rolled his eyes at looked at his sister.

"A'right, little sis, if the retard right here makes a mistake of hurting you, remember I'm on dial 7."

"I will." Xion smiled.

"Okay, okay, that's enough. I'm getting a little jealous over the attention you give to these two, Xion." Roxas grinned. "Well? C'mon you two! It's your turn to give the speech!"

"D'we have to?" Vanitas groaned as they trailed behind the married pair, lost in their little world. The blonde beside him bumped her hip with his, and he looked at her questioningly.

She only placed a small kiss on his lips and said, "I do." And smiled.

Yeah, she was his bride indeed.

* * *

**I KNOW IT'S MUSHY AND SUGARY AND WHY IS THIS CAPS-LOCKED IN THE FIRST PLACE. The title was something really random. I can't think of anything else, really. Sorry :3 This has bugged me for a while now, so I thought, what the hell? Why not? And here it is. :)**

**On a completely random thought, Destiny's Union (from the BBS OST) would make a really good wedding day song, you know, while the bride (or YOU) walks down the aisle :'3 I like le idea actually XD I'd definitely do that when I get married XDDD**

**Ciaossu~ :3**


End file.
